


The Payment

by Toyabear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I had fun, Pinterest prompt for the win, wrote this in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Everything was normal for Hephzibah until Keziel arrives. How does her father get her into this situations?!
Relationships: Hephzibah/Keziel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Payment

“King Azaron!” The throne room doors banged opened. All guards stood at attention. It normally takes five average men to move one of those doors. But in the entrance hall stood one man. “King Azaron, it’s time to pay up!” A gorgeous man stalked into the throne room. Everyone went dead silent. I straightened up from slouching on the throne. This was the most exciting time in my kingdom since my coronation when my younger brother mooned the Archbishop. I raised an eyebrow. “What payment?” 

“Wh-what payment? How could you have forgotten already?” He demanded, looking bewildered. I shrugged. “Perhaps because  _ I _ am not King Azaron but rather his eldest child Hephzibah,” I cried waving my arms wildly. He blinked. While he was lost in thought, I took the opportunity to…well, to look. I’m only human after all. He was tall, taller than any courtly man or even any of my current knights. He had long moss green hair. Hmmm perhaps I was a little hasty in labeling him a man…He was male but- His eyes were a really light almost golden color and when he blinked I could swear that the pupils turned sideways. Almost like slits, such as a snake or another reptile would have. Oh, he’s speaking again. Gods I could listen to that voice for hours. “It does not matter. I’ve done my duty for the past 20 years and it’s time for my payment.” He announced, stepping forward. I frowned.

“Duty? What duty?” I demanded leaning forward. Oh god and all the goddesses what had my father done now? The irate gentleman came closer. My already unnerved guards shifted uneasily but I motioned them to stand down. As powerful as this man seemed to be he hadn’t actually yet made a move to hurt anyone here. And I wanted to see this through. My first year as queen and all I had done thus far was make reparations for my father’s melodrama and bad deals. Things like building and staffing a full armada during peacetime. And then there was the whole issue of my mother. Why on earth anyone would think a human peasant woman could spin straw into gold over some drunken ramblings…I digress. I thought I’d been thorough. It pricked my pride a bit to see one left out. The green haired being produced a scroll. It had my father’s royal seal. I felt my left eye begin its familiar throb. My eyes slid shut both to block the pain and to give me a moment to try and calculate how much this blunder would cost us. I sighed softly and took the scroll. No use in putting it off. I scanned the parchment quickly; it seemed to be a standard writ of protection…at first. But then I noticed clause 1a32 subsection b3 and swore. I swore loudly and long and with words that if my nanny and tutor had been aware I knew I would have had several soap dinners. I stood up, “Court is adjourned for the day. Please see Clerk Daniels for a rescheduling of your appointment. And I will schedule extra time with the county magistrates to make up for this inconvenience. Thank you.” 

Once the guards had the room emptied of all except the freaking dragon in front of me. Yes. A whole dragon. An elder of his clan it appears since he had gained human form and could hold it for quite a while. I sank back into my throne and sighed. “I can’t give you the livestock he promised. “ I said flatly. The dragon frowned and opened his mouth, probably to protest but I beat him to it. “It would bankrupt us. That amount isn’t sustainable. So, husband. What is your name?”

Keziel eyed the woman in the big seat. The one Azaron used to occupy. It was hard to believe that this used to be the small swaddled bundle that laid in Azaron’s arms while he conducted business. She was buxom and dark, with smooth shiny skin he couldn’t wait to taste and a plump belly that spoke of good living. Thighs that could take a pounding…but he was getting ahead of himself. “My name is Keziel,” he responded smoothly. She rolled her eyes, “of course.” She snapped. “Ambitious and charismatic.” 

His brows rose, impressed. His female was educated. “I was raised to the crown,” she bit out. “Of course I’m educated.” Oh. He’d said that out loud. He considered her statement and snorted. “Actually, with some of the royalty I’ve met in my lifetime, to find one who is learned and intelligent is rare and refreshing,” he admitted. 

“Listen,” he began seriously leaning forward to look her in her pretty amber eyes. “I don’t want to take your kingdom. But my clan will not be made a mockery. This contract will be fulfilled. We do not work as slaves.” He stated firmly. At this point all of Hephzibah’s bluster left her. “And you shouldn’t have to,” she murmured. Keziel felt some empathy for his little mate. This situation wasn’t of her making. 

“Zibah,” he crooned to her softly. She looked up at the nickname and opened her mouth, most likely to berate him but realized how close he was standing. “Too close,” she thought. She could feel a strange heat rising from his chest and could decipher his scent. It was wonderful. He smelled of pinewood, open air, and a peaty fire. She could get used to that smell. He trailed long fingers down her face. “There is already a pull between us, and respect. Also consideration. The rest will come in time. It’ll end well. This I swear.” He vowed to his little queen, eyes tender. She shook her head slightly and sent her curls bouncing, “You-you can’t promise that.” She muttered under her breath. He grinned, exposing sharp teeth and a reckless smile. “I’m a dragon,” he reminded her. “Of course I can.” 


End file.
